


We All Go To Hell

by fobfantasia



Series: closet boy [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Misgendering, Short, Transgender, Transgender Male Character, transboy!tyler, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladies don't dress like boys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in. several kinds of emotional pain lately i'm sorry
> 
> and fuck choosing a dead name for tyler.

_ Tyler  _ took a deep breath and peeked over the corner, mussing up his hair nervously. He scurried down the hall and crossed his arms, trying to conceal the fact that his breasts were compressed. He hoped his shirt was baggy enough to make it seem as if he was just wearing a sports bra (which  _ wasn’t _ what he was going for, but that was only for his family.)

 

His mother called for everyone to get ready to leave for mass, while she was finishing up her last taps of make up. She glanced over to  _ Tyler _ and he hunched a little forward, trying so hard to keep the illusion of breasts.

 

“[Tyler], stand up straight.  _ Ladies _ don’t have bad posture.” She looked him up and down, scoffing. “ _ Ladies _ don’t dress like boys either. Go change.”

 

_ Tyler _ held in a whimper and retreated to his and Maddie’s room. He locked the door, pulling off his shirt. He stared in the mirror hung on the door, running his hands up and down his chest, feeling how tight it was where his boobs were, the welcomed perpendicularity. He finally let out that whimper and pulled his binder over his head, letting those fucking  _ lumps _ fall out. 

 

He could breathe properly, even with it on (he knew to get sized correctly), but he felt like he was suffocating.  _ Tyler’s _ mind flashed to a line he heard, of removing breasts, and he yearned for that day. 

 

He felt like he was a hamster on a wheel with food dangling right in front of his face, just out of reach. 

 

He put back on a bra, that painful constrictor and hunched over, wishing he never grew them in the first place. That people wouldn’t just assume that since he has them, he’s instantly  _ miss _ instead of  _ sir _ .

**Author's Note:**

> just because you have certain body parts doesn't mean you're stuck with a gender identity. your body doesn't say who you are, only you can.
> 
> joshdunfucker on tumblr


End file.
